1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fuse seat, in particular, to a fuse seat having a light-emitting module.
2. Description of Prior Art
Comprehensively, a general fuse is used in an electric product. When current passing through the electric product exceeds a load endurable by the fuse, the fuse will be fused and broken off to prevent circuit board or electronic component in the electric product from damage. Therefore, any electric product, for example, used in a power switch or a vehicle, is provided with a protection function, when equipped with this kind of protective device.
According to prior arts, a fuse device used in vehicle mainly includes a fuse seat, two electricity-conducting pieces and a fuse. The fuse seat is arranged with an accommodating space and two fixing troughs formed to the accommodating space. Two electricity-conducting pieces are fixed in two fixing troughs respectively. Two sides of each electricity-conducting piece are wound into an inserting trough, and the fuse is inserted into two inserting troughs. The fuse includes a shell and a light-emitting module arranged and embedded fixedly in the shell.
Under normal using condition, when current passes through the fuse, the light-emitting module won't emit light. However, when the fuse is broken off due to overload, current will pass through the light-emitting module instead, making an emission of light for indicating that this fuse has been burned down.
Nonetheless, this kind of fuse still has many drawbacks during practical use. For example, since the light-emitting module is embedded and accommodated fixedly in the shell of the fuse seat, the light-emitting module has to be discarded together with the burned down fuse that is already useless. In terms of product cost, discarding undamaged light-emitting module is a waste.